


Squirm

by Huxilicious, rmn_werefoxes



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rope Bondage, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huxilicious/pseuds/Huxilicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmn_werefoxes/pseuds/rmn_werefoxes
Summary: Ben and Armie finally find time to get a bit more intense.





	Squirm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huxilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huxilicious/gifts).



> There’s additional notes at the end about the stuff that goes on! Please, if you think this needs more tags or warning, let me know. 
> 
> This wouldn’t exist without Donutology’s wonderful brain and our very thirsty DMs. 
> 
> Thank you! <3
> 
> Also, working on this and other stuff Donutology and I were chatting about/writing is really motivating me into trying to write again. So hopefully I’ll be uploading more stuff soon!

It’s been a while since they’ve done this. 

Ben’s night shifts and subsequent sleeping in clashes with Armitage’s thesis writing schedule, and they don’t see each other much these days. Soon to be weeks, even.  
Armie usually kisses Ben goodbye while he’s still sleeping away the drunk customers, and sometimes Ben drags him down for more (never enough, never enough time). Sometimes he just pats Armie on the cheek and snores the second after he pulls away.  
They have some time together over weekends, time they usually spend fucking, but they’re usually too desperate to try to make it interesting. In those moments, all Armitage needs is Ben’s weight on him, his huge arms bracketing his head, sometimes pushing it into the pillow so he can’t breathe properly, and Ben’s cock dragging roughly in and out of him, ideally with very little prep. For Ben, it’s hearing Armie mewl, see him arch his back to present himself because he’s so eager for Ben to take him. It’s playing with Armitage’s hole after, pushing the leaking come back inside, feeling him shudder.  
It’s good. It’s good, and it’s enough, but it’s about time they make it even better again.

The rope is scratchy, and it’s digging quite uncomfortably into Armie’s skin. He can already feel his skin bruising just from the prickly friction while Ben is tying him. Every rough drag burns, every soft stroke causes an itch more than the soothing that’s probably Ben’s intention.

Armie chose the rope today. He wants to feel everything, he wants to be overwhelmed by sensory reception. He needs it, after such a long time without it. 

Ben suggested the blindfold after Armie told him his reasons for picking. He knows how this stuff works, and he was right, the blindfold makes the sensations ten times more intense. Ben is tying over his chest and Armie whimpers loudly when the itchy rope drags over his nipple. He feels warm wetness spread over it after, and whines at Ben’s mouth on him.  
Ben fingered him before he started tying him, just for fun, but didn’t make him come. Armie is still tingling from the sensation, despite the rope catching all of his attention. He can feel the lube leaking out, hear it squelching when his hole twitches. He’s wet like a girl, and he wants Ben to finish tying him and finger him like one, to not touch his cock at all and just press on his prostate with fingers wet, slippery and hot from Armie’s hole, and make him come like that, writhing and pulling on the itchy ropes, never knowing what touch to expect, the anticipation and sensations making him lightheaded.

But that’s not Ben’s plan tonight.

Ben tucks the leftover bit of rope into the harness he made on Armie. He pulls on it from a few angles, Armie never knowing which way he was going to be moved. The anxious anticipation feels incredible, makes his cock twitch and his hole flutter, reminding him once again of how wet he is down there.  
He can feel Ben step away on the bed. He didn’t leave, Armie can still feel the slight dip in the mattress, but he’s further away. It makes him squirm, what then makes him moan because of the rope burning his delicate skin. He loves it. Moves around a few more times, just because it feels so fucking good. Moans a little louder, just to please Ben.

He can hear Ben breathe deeply, inhale sharply every time Armie moves, whisper a “fuck” every time he sees Armie’s cock jump.  
“I love you so much. I wish I could keep you like this all the time.”  
Armie doesn’t feel like talking, feels like Ben doesn’t want him to, so he just moans and nods.  
He can feel Ben move around the bed some more, and then hears the distinct sound of clothes being shuffled, pulled on and folded. Another drop of lube trickles down Armie’s rim, over the inside of his cheek. He shudders.  
“Ben...inside, please,” he mewls.  
Ben is back from putting his clothes away, Armie feels it.  
He knows he won’t get what he wants, but it still sends a thrill of lust through him when he hears Ben answer.  
“No, baby, nothing of that sort for you today.”  
Armie whines, moves around some more and whimpers as the rope burns him. He can already feel the high, his dick is filling out even more, leaking just like his hole and he just wants Ben to take the wetness and use it to rub him into orgasm. 

When he calms down a little, he realises he can hear a familiar sound. 

There’s a soft, slick noise coming from right in front of him. The sound of motion and something wet slapping. 

“Ben, Ben, fuck. Fuck, ah, are you-,” he whines, thrashing around again. Ben is jerking off, fuck, he’s stroking his cock right in front of Armie, to the image Armie makes and Armie can’t touch himself, can’t even see Ben.  
“Yeah,” growls Ben, and the movements speed up. Armie can hear the slap of skin on skin, the slick motion, Ben’s deep noises and huffs of breath.  
He sobs.  
“Ben, Ben, please let me watch you, please, love, I want to see you.”  
He has to see Ben. Ben stroking his huge cock, watching Armie squirm while being tied up. He needs to see Ben’s glassy eyes, his open mouth gasping out the sounds that make Armie crazy, all because he fucking loves Armie like this and it gets him off so much to simply look at him.  
“Fuck,” Ben lets out, completely ignoring Armie. His movements slow down, then stop for a moment and then pick up again. He’s getting louder.  
Armie’s cock is straining, brushing against the rope and he humps up into the touch, hole squeezing and letting out another small bit of lube.  
“Please, ah, Ben, please, I need to see your cock, please let me see it, you don’t have to touch me, please, just let me see you making yourself feel good,” Armie moans out, desperate. It makes Ben groan and he can hear how hard he’s pulling on his cock for a few more seconds. Then he stops, breathing heavily, Armie assumes he’s squeezing his base. It makes him shudder to think that Ben could come from just watching him like this and stroking his cock.  
He feels the bed dip closer to him and he stays as still as possible. Ben might be leaning in to do as Armie begged and he’s not gonna fuck up this opportunity.  
He feels warmth on his face, then a pull and he blinks away the starry darkness. Before he can even see properly, he can feel Ben move back.  
When Armie’s eyes adjust, his gaze focuses on Ben. 

Ben is on his knees in front of him, his huge hand dragging up and down his cock again.  
“Squirm,” he orders, voice so deep Armie shudders. He moves, pulls on the ropes, tries to break out and all he gets is more rope burn. He arches his body, whines at the drag of the rope over his nipples, opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out slightly, as if he was ready to take in Ben’s cock.

Ben’s mouth is also open, he’s breathing heavily and his hand is moving so fast now, he’s jerking his cock raw while still watching Armie. Lube and precome is making his hand and dick glisten and Armie moans and thrashes harder, and Ben moans too and moves his hand even faster. His breath is hitching, he’s fucking into his hand and finally speaks more.  
“You love my cock, don’t you. You wish it was your hole I was fucking instead of my fist, you slut, right?”  
Armie just nods and gasps, he wants Ben in his wet hole so much.  
“But you’re not gonna get it. You won’t get it, because I don’t know if you deserve it yet. All you will get is my come, you understand?”  
Armie moans, arches and nods faster. Ben’s movements stop.  
“I said: do you understand? Answer properly or you get nothing.”  
Armie wants everything, so he sobs out a “Yes, Ben, I want your come, it’s all I deserve, please give it to me, cover me with it.”

Ben moans out loud, shuffles closer and aims his cock up at Armie’s chest. Armie fucking loves his cock, it’s almost purple now and so full, so wet they wouldn’t even need more lube, he’s so wet he looks like he just took his cock out of Armie’s hole and he loves it, wants Ben to drag his dirty cock all over his body.  
“All you deserve, my come on you, I won’t even let you take a fuckig shower, just so, fuck, everyone knows who you belong to,” Ben groans out, and then he’s coming, squeezing his hot spent out of the purple head of his cock, and it paints Armie’s belly, his thighs and his chest, he even gets a little on his neck. Armie moans and Ben is still coming, spilling so much, all over Armie and Armie never felt dirtier but also never better, he feels like he could come from just this, Ben panting and groaning in front of him, his cock softening in his big hand as his come lands on Armie’s tingling body.  
“Thank you, thank you,” Armie whimpers and Ben strokes his belly, covers his fingers in his own come, then strokes Armie’s cheek.  
“You’re welcome, baby. You’re so fucking pretty like this. So pretty I could do this again.”  
Armie opens his mouth in a quiet gasp, shuddering at the thought. He can’t take it again, he needs Ben to make him come now, he’s so close, he needs-  
“Shh,” Ben soothes, stroking Armie’s cheek with his dirty hand again. Armie can smell him, and it makes him ache.  
Ben presses a pillow behind Armie’s back and pushes him to fall against it. His legs stay closed, just as they were tied, and his cock stands out, red and drooling. The position is slightly uncomfortable, leaning with his hands behind his back, but it also pulls on the rope and makes Armie shudder.  
“You’ve been really good,” Ben murmurs, crawling up to position himself over Armie, “I think I can give you a little something.”  
Armie can hardly process the words. He feels as if he was floating, Ben’s actions and voice pulling him higher and higher and all he needs is for Ben to touch him, anywhere.  
“Just a little,” Ben whispers, leaning over Armie’s aching cock. He breathes out and Armie gasps, his hips thrusting up into the sensation.  
He wishes Ben could reach his hole, but he knows he wouldn’t get what he wants anyway. Ben said “a little”, and that means something good, but not something Armie craves.

Ben presses his lips slightly against Armie’s cock. A gentle kiss, soft, but Armie knows Ben isn’t being gentle, he’s teasing him and by the time he’s finished Armie will be an incoherent sobbing mess.  
“C’mon,” Ben says. “You know what to do.”  
His hot breath is more than Armie can handle, every word makes his hips twitch and the sight of Ben’s lovely mouth so close to his cock is heavenly, and yes, fuck, yes, Armie knows exactly what Ben wants him to do.  
Ben leans closer, his mouth open, his tongue flicking out from time to time, as Armie starts moving his hips up and sliding his leaking cock over Ben’s face.  
Ben switches between nuzzling and licking, pulling away and just breathing, and Armie’s abs are already cramping, he’s thrusting up so hard. Whenever he feels himself getting close, his moans getting more desperate, Ben, Ben, god, yes, your mouth, just a little, just a little bit more, Ben pulls away, has Armie chasing after nothing.  
But then, before he can catch a breath, Ben’s back, his tongue out, and Armie gets to work again, rubbing himself against the tip, because his asshole boyfriend won’t give him any more. 

Armie can feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He’s so ready, so fucking close and his words are no longer words, just a stream of half-gasped half-moaned Ben and fuck and please. Suddenly Ben is not pulling away, he’s nuzzling harder, licking, gasping, and fuck, fuck, finally- putting his mouth over Armie’s cock.  
The wet heat feels way too good, and Ben has barely sucked his cheeks in twice, when Armie starts coming, filling Ben’s mouth, making him swallow around his twitching cock.  
Ben is taking it wonderfully. His eyes keep fluttering closed and then opening again, as if he was getting lost the moment but then realised he wants to watch Armie fall apart.  
Just when the sensation starts getting too much, Ben pulls away.  
“Thank you, baby,” he rasps, and the sounds makes Armie’s spent cock twitch. He swallows, nods, opens his mouth.  
“Untie me, please,” he whispers.  
Ben doesn’t stop to think twice and starts working on the knots immediately, stroking over the reddened parts of Armie’s skin, massaging where he can see bruises forming. He’s being so gentle, careful, understanding how close Armie’s whole body is to overstimulation. He makes sure not to rub the rope over any bruised skin, or at least not too much, because he’s a fucking sadist. Armie huffs, and Ben just grins, understanding the protest. 

“This was fantastic,” Armie tells Ben quietly when he’s finished, accepting a glass of water.  
“You are fantastic. I’m so happy you let me do that. You have no idea how perfect you looked.” Ben sounds reverent, which makes Armie smile. He doesn’t compliment Ben back, he knows what Ben needs more.  
“Kiss me,” he demands softly, reversing their roles. Ben lets out a shuddery breath, waiting for exactly this. His palms bracket Armie’s face, thumbs stroking over pink cheeks, the smell of come once again filling Armie’s nostrils. He inhales deeply.  
Ben kisses him softly, but with tongue, and it’s slightly awkward and messy, but also exactly what they both need. 

“Thank you. I love you,” Armie whispers when he pulls away. Ben just smiles, and leans back in.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s one sentence that suggest slight feminisation, Armie thinks he’s “wet like a girl and wants Ben to finger him like one”.


End file.
